


[Podfic of] Hide It Well

by isweedan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2:28:16] Author's Summary: </p>
<p>"Hey Duncs," Seabs says, not bothering to hold out his hand. "Long time, no see."</p>
<p>Just over a year, Duncan thinks, but he doesn't say it out loud. Seabs probably wouldn't appreciate him bringing that up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hide It Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hide It Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240054) by [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster). 



**Length** 2:28:16

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hide%20it%20Well%20-%20Shoemaster.mp3) [M4B here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hide%20It%20Well.m4b) (Right-click save)


End file.
